


The Constable's Commander

by sophe



Series: Warden Secrets [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: AU, F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophe/pseuds/sophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes between Blackwall and Catte between canon events in the Warden Secrets AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9:30 - After Ostagar

**Author's Note:**

> So I started thinking back to Catte, especially with Inquisition coming up, and assuming she's still alive (I am, simply because I can and Avernus makes a good plot device here) what would be happening. The more I read about Blackwall, the more I saw the male version of Catte and that at some point they would have interacted and there would be a relationship.
> 
> I also decided to "fade to black" so to speak. Perhaps someday, I'll write some smut for the two, but I still have to write Maric sailing off and leaving Catte behind. There are some spoilers for The Recruits, but nothing that will really ruin anything. Also, the timeline for Awakenings is whacked. It made my brain hurt. I am now convinced that the Anders in Kirkwall is a twin to the Anders in Amaranthine. In order to make Anders fit in a tad bit more logically I have basically manipulated the timeline a little bit. (Seriously, whoever was taking care of "The Book" screwed up on the time line… big time.)

Catte slipped into the tavern and after surveying the patrons in the tavern, her gaze finally landed on the man sitting alone in the corner of the main room. She wove her way through the bodies, careful of not trodding on too many toes, or touching anyone for that matter. The room reeked of sweat and dirt, though the miasma was probably attaching itself to her attire despite her attempts to avoid it. She slid the chair away from the table and fell into the seat with a sigh. "You couldn't find a nicer place in all of Val Chevin?"

The corner of the man's mouth crooked up into what might be considered a smile in the right light. "You are both spoiled and a snob, Commander."

"And you delight in perpetuating the monastic myth of the Order to outsiders, Constable." Catte squinted her eyes and leaned across the table to more closely examine her companion, although she was careful not to let her arms or hands come in contact with the table. "Are you wearing cosmetics, Blackwall?"

"What? No, of course not." The warrior leaned back in the chair. "Drink?"

"Is it palatable?"

"Probably not."

"I'll pass, thank you." Catte was tempted to pull her cloak more tightly around her shoulders to ward away the filth. "What's Gaspard up to?"

Blackwall shrugged his shoulders. "What do I care?"

"You care because we'll lose Ferelden again."

"Commander, I do believe that we already lost Ferelden again."

Her jaw tightened and she turned her head away from his gaze. "You shouldn't have allowed the Chevaliers to accompany you."

"And you shouldn't have dared Cailan to put his wife aside in front of the entire court and her father."

"Then you shouldn't have put me in my original position." She hissed back at him. Catte closed her eyes and took a slow and deep breath.

"Commander, you made promises that you had to make. And if I was in your place, I probably would have done the same, but our plan backfired."

"I could have married him and then we'd be in a very different position."

"You can't be both queen and Commander." He knew that he had pushed her too hard. He, probably more than any other Warden understood the guilt that could never be assuaged.

"He killed my Wardens."

"They aren't your Wardens, Catte."

She stared at him. "And what do you call those Wardens under your Command?"

He nodded his head slowly in sympathy. "In death, sacrifice."

"But their deaths were pointless. They were murdered."

"We still have two." He knew, even as the words left his mouth, that it was no consolation.

Catte rolled her eyes. "They don't know anything. They aren't Wardens, they are a bastard and an orphan rushed through their joining."

"You rushed your first recruits through their joining."

Catte bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I ordered Avernus to seal up the keep when I left." She confessed to the Constable. "If I had sent him to Ostagar, perhaps things would have gone differently."

Blackwell reached across the table and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head until she looked up at him. "Then there are three in Fereleden, and they will have a better chance if they can find him." His voice was soft and his words offered her the consolation that none of his other platitudes could. Whether she knew it or not, she had given the Ferelden its best chance at survival. Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from her.

She nodded her head slowly. "Why did you call me?"

"Such insubordination, Commander?"

Catte let her head fall to the right and her eyebrows lifted on her forehead. "Really?"

Again the corners of his lips shifted up into a hint of a smile. "You need to do your duty, Catte. You need to accept your title."

She shook her head from side to side. "I can't."

"You don't have the luxury of not wanting to, the Order needs you."

"Why don't you take the position. You have just as much of a claim to it as I do?"

"You know why and you also know that your claim is stronger. That you refused to stay in Weisshaupt only placated one man. The rest of us were disappointed with your decision, Commander."

Catte looked up at him, "you know why I can't."

He nodded his head. She wasn't ready yet. Pushing her to take what was hers before she was ready to accept it would only hurt the order.

"Is that the only reason why you called for me?"

"I am sending Riordan across the border."

"It should be me, Blackwall."

"Yes, it should, but you are too valuable to risk and Loghain would sacrifice his daughter to ensure your end."

Catte stood up from the table and offered Blackwall a smile. "I feel helpless here."

Blackwall raised his eyebrows. "You'll feel helpless no matter where you are." He folded his arms behind his head and stretched back in the chair. "Until we have identified everyone you have two choices, stay here or go to Weisshaupt." He smirked up at her, "and that's an order, Commander."

Catte's brows furrowed as she stared at him. "You know I hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Commander."


	2. 9:31 - Post Origins, just before Awakenings

Blackwall pushed his way past the staff of the manor they kept within the city, just nodding his head as they tried to warn and inform him as he treaded upon the well-worn path leading to his private chambers. The message had arrived while he was in the field and he had left his men behind to race back to Val Chevin. He knew he must have made a sight, riding at full speed through the city, not caring much about who he might run over. The rumors must already be growing and mutating. Sure, the Wardens had insisted that the Blight was over, but the only reason for the Constable to be charging headfirst back to Griffon Manor was because the darkspawn were up to something. Little did they know. The Wardens didn’t like to play the game, but it didn't mean that they were bad at it.

He slammed the door to his antechamber behind him and without any care of being overheard, he launched himself at the woman sitting at his desk. Only her surprise and lack of foresight of his anger ensured his upperhand. With one arm, he hoisted her from the chair and took two large strides to push her hard against the wall. He shifted his grip to her upper arms and lifted her up off the floor, pressing her back into the stones behind her.

"You were not to leave, Commander. It was an order."

"Avernus sent me a message." She knew better than to struggle against his strength, she couldn’t win.

He growled at her and bent his head down, pressing his lips against hers. He was angry, but he couldn't resist her. She had been gone for over a month. As soon as the Blight ended, as soon as they felt the Archdemon leave, she had left him without a word. His kiss was short, but hungry, and by the time he pulled away from her, Catte's lips were swollen and bruised. "You could have informed me."

"I'm a grown woman, Blackwall." The business-like tone of her voice belied her body and mind's response to his kiss.

"Yes, but you are still under my command and protection." He pressed his forehead against hers and slowly lowered her so that her feet were once more flat on the ground. He closed his eyes and sighed. "What did Avernus have to say?"

"He recovered Riordan's body. He wasn't the one to make the killing blow, it was Elissa."

Blackwall's forehead creased into deep furrows. "But?"

"He didn't understand it either. But he thinks he knows of someone who will understand it." Catte wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheeks to his chest. "It gets worse."

"Of course it does." Blackwall was still trying to figure out the ramifications of a Warden not dying after making the killing blow. It was impossible. The archdemon was gone, they were as certain of it as they were that there would be another morning.

"Alistair is to be king and he is going to marry Elissa." She buried her face in his chest, like its mass could hide the words and make them untrue. "Eoman's hand was all over the machinations."

Blackwall's eyes widened at the revelation. He could feel Catte stiffen against him and tightened his arms around her shoulders. "What did you do?" He whispered his question into the hair on the top of her head.

"What could I do?" She took a breath and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't release his hold on her. "I gave him five years to name an heir and abdicate."

He loosened his arms enough for her to pull away and she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold stone floor. She looked at him and suddenly he was reminded of the woman he got to know six years ago when he was comforting her through her loss. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side. "How come I don't think this is going to get better?"

"We need to go back to Ferelden, or at least I need to go back."

"The First Warden?" He pulled her unresisting body into his lap and held her.

"There's no way he's going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers." She burrowed against him, seeking the security she found in him when Maric had left Ferelden, when he had left her. "I'll return to Soldier's Peak and stay hidden until I need to intervene."

Blackwall used the wall for leverage and pushed himself up to his feet, but kept Catte cradled in his arms. He walked with her to the door and managed to open it "You aren't going alone." He walked down the hall and pushed his way into the room which held the baths.

"The First Warden doesn't need any confirmation of his suspicions." But her words didn't stop her from nuzzling his neck, enjoying his closeness.

He lowered her to the ground before opening the valve of the warming cistern to fill up one of the large marble bathing tubs. Once he was satisfied of the water's temperature, he turned his attention back to Catte. His large calloused fingers moved deftly over the fastenings of her leathers until she stood naked in front of him. She reached up and unfastened her hair, combing her fingers through her braid while Blackwall stripped his own gear from his body. 

They were Wardens first and nudity didn't always mean sensuality. Catte stepped into the bath and Blackwall followed soon after. They sat facing one another, both leaning back against the cool marble while they went through the motions of cleaning dust and dirt from their skin and hair.

"I will return to my command and go into the deep roads with them. You will follow us discreetly." He tossed her the bottle of oil she liked to apply to her hair after she used the harsh soap. He didn't understand it really, but he enjoyed the way it made her skin and hair smell so he never complained about its expense or need. "We'll just have to send out messages to the loyal Commanders that you will be doing inspections for me while I am in the deep roads."

Catte finished rinsing her hair and reached to turn the valve off before the water overflowed. The bath was designed to hold at least two people, if not more, so it was easy for her to pull her legs under her until she was on her knees between his legs. "You just love reminding me that my place is under you, Constable." The slight smile on her lips softened the accusation of her words.

"Quite the contrary. I would much prefer to be under you, Commander." His large hands pulled her hips against his and his lips found her ear. His whiskers tickled her skin on his neck and her squirming brought her closer to him. "Among so many other variations." With a smirk he turned her around and slid her forward. He ran his fingers lightly over the skin on her back, watching for the slight tremors under her skin when he found a ticklish spot. "Let me wash your back for you, Commander."

Washing her back lasted all of five minutes before she was pressed back against his chest, sliding her body against his in retaliation for the tickling. With a growl he lifted her out of the tub and jumped over the side immediately after he was certain she wouldn't slip. Blackwall threw a towel at her and while she wrapped the large sheet around her chest, he wrapped another around his waist. Neither bothered to dry themselves off. He went for the door, intent on returning to his rooms as quickly as possible. He paused a moment, looking over his shoulder to see Catte bending down to pick up the armor.

"Leave it." He reached out with his massive arm span and pulled her against him by her wrist. "I will have you in this hallway, decorum be damned."

Catte let him pull her along to his rooms with a chuckle. "Perhaps I should sneak off for a month's time more often.

The Warden Constable didn't bother to respond with words, it was more of a noise, a combination between a growl and grunt as he pushed her into his rooms and slammed the door closed behind him. He even went so far as to lock it so that they wouldn't be disturbed. A month was far too long for her to be away and there was still the matter of her insubordination that had to be dealt with. Thankfully, he could resolve both of those concerns at the same time.


	3. 9:31 - Start of Awakenings

Catte, Avernus, and Blackwall sat around the table in the kitchen staring at the small vial on the sitting in the center of the table.

"And you want me to drink this?"

"Duncan and I did." Catte smirked at him. "We never gave it to the fighters, just us and the mages."

"Why not?"

Catte shrugged her shoulders. "Never really wanted to test it out on them first. Duncan, Avernus and I were the test rats."

"It didn't work when the other keeps tried to replicate the recipe."

Avernus giggled at Blackwall. "Probably me. Not certain of course, but likely that there's something I have that the others don't."

Catte reached across the table and squeezed Blackwall's hand. "Please. It tastes like shit, but I promise you, that's the worst of it. There's no pain, not even an upset tummy, just a really horrible taste that takes a few hours to get rid of."

"And if I do this, you will not argue when I decide that you can no longer say no about doing your duty?"

Catte bit down on her bottom lip, but finally nodded her head. "Agreed." She turned to Avernus. "Did Elissa or Alistair take any?"

"Don't know. I was too busy manufacturing and oogie boogie and pretending to be senile."

Blackwall was making a face after drinking the contents of the bottle, but paused in his theatrics to add some insight. "Pretending?"

Catte kicked him under the table. "They bought it?"

"Yeppers, no idea whatsoever that you had made this place your home."

Catte slid Blackwall a pitcher to mead. "Did they find anything?"

"Just some armor and notes." Avernus smirked. "Carefully placed notes."

"Didn't work did it? Because Alistair is king and Elissa is quite possibly the most powerful warden in all of Thedas, but just doesn't realize it yet."

"Not my fault that they didn't take Sophia's story to heart." Avernus stabbed at the table with his fingertip. "I even called a demon to impersonate Commander Dryden."

"Well, my old friend, you're about to have some company."

Avernus looked between Blackwall and Catte. "What do you mean?"

"Elissa is going to be sent back to Denerim and either Anders or Nathaniel will be named Commander and I am sending the remaining Wardens here."

Avernus reached out with his ancient and gnarled hands and squeezed her own. "Away from his influence."

Blackwall managed a grin for the old Warden. "We're doing what we can."

"And what of the Drydens?"

"Loyal to Elissa are they?"

Avernus nodded his head. "I kept them out with threats of ruthless experimentation."

Catte looked back to Blakwall. "We need to get rid of them."

"We'll tell them that the Wardens can't ensure their safety and pay to relocate them." Blackwall turned his attention to Avernus away from Catte. "Why aren't the darkspawn fleeing back to the deep roads?"

Avernus looked between Catte and Blackwall before finally settling his rheumy stare upon Blackwall. "You need to talk with Fiona."

"You know that we need to talk with Fiona, but not what she's going to tell us?" Blackwall wasn't used to Avernus, and still didn't fully trust him, not the way that Catte did.

"I just know, from talking with Duncan, that there was something unusual about this Blight and that he had some ideas. I also know that Duncan took a trip to the Deep Roads with King Maric and Fiona."

Catte looked at Blackwall. She didn't want to face Fiona. Even though six years had passed since Maric had left Ferelden, she still wasn't ready to face the woman she was shaped to replace. "You go and visit with Elissa at Vigil's Keep and I'll go visit the mage and then we meet back here. Perhaps make a few random but highly visible appearances. I'm sure that Isolde and Eoman would love to have you stop by."

"Aren't I supposed to be in Orlais?"

"Yes, but he won't know which story to believe."

Catte chewed on her thumb and stared at the table surface. "I need to talk with Flemeth."

"I have no idea why you and Duncan feel that you can trust her."

"She did a favor for us with Malcom Hawke's children."

"Doesn't mean you can trust her."

Avernus grinned at Blackwall, "but wouldn't you rather know that you can't trust her instead of dealing with men and women like Celine and Gaspard when you aren't sure if you can trust them or not."

Blackwall begrudgingly shrugged his shoulders. "You know that the First has probably placed someone at the Keep."

"I'm sure of it. He probably did a dance when Alistair named her Arlessa and gave her Vigil's Keep."

Avernus pulled at the skin on his chin. "Did the boy not listen to you at all when you showed up at the palace?"

Catte raised her arms in resignation. "We should have pulled him from Eoman's grasp the first time I saw the kid, but Duncan promised me that it would be better to keep him away from us."

Blackwall spun his stein between his hands. "Eoman and the First's ambitions appear to dovetail rather nicely."

"You don't think?" Catte buried her face in her hands.

"It makes sense, Commander." Avernus added, rather unhelpfully. 

Catte looked up slowly and turned her attention onto Avernus. Her lips pulled back in a predatory smile and Blackwall took even more interest in the conversation. "Do you still have my documents, Avernus?"

"Of course."

"I need to find the agreement Maric and I wrote up after my first visit to Redcliffe."

Blackwall lifted a brow curiously and Catte's smile turned into one of pleasure. "I got Soldier's Peak, Maric got his Warden Commander, and I agreed not to complete the Right of Conscription on Isolde. The witnesses are all dead, but she was added as an amendment, that under the discretion of the Warden Commander Catte, the Right could be completed."

"You think it will keep him in line?"

"It has the King's seal. He refuses to acknowledge it and I go to Alistair. Alistair might consider defying me, but not if I push how both he and Elissa survived the death of the archdemon."

Avernus actually laughed. "You really need to convince her to pick up the mantle she was born to, Constable." He pushed away from the table and shuffled back towards his tower. "This old man needs to sleep, but I will be back down for breakfast."

Blackwall smiled at Catte. "Bed?"

She nodded her head and led him to the rooms she used to occupy before the Blight arrived. Their stay in Ferelden wouldn't be peaceful, but at least she wouldn't be lonely.


	4. 9:31 After Vengeance Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going way AU, especially with Blackwall named as a love interest for DA:I. (I seriously figured it just wouldn't happen. I was wrong.)
> 
> So I reworked some plot bunnies and got them pointed in the right direction again and quietly reminded myself that this was about cleaning up the Warden messes. The first mess, the most important, is the knowledge that the old god is now reincarnated and they have to clean it up. I also wanted to include Avernus. He's a valuable resource, if a bit bonkers, and who better to hang out with than Blackwall and Catte.

Catte laid back against Blackwall and pulled his arms more tightly around her waist. He just breathed a bit heavier in his sleep and shifted closer to her. When she first got back to the Keep, she went into her office and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and started drinking. Avernus found her and got her into bed. When she woke up the next morning, she found the bottle and brought it back to her bedroom.

Blackwall found her on the third day. Drunk and still dirty from traveling. He dumped her in a bath of cold water until she had sobered up enough for her to at least be able to put together a string of words into a short but cogent sentence. He then warmed up the water and washed the dirt from her skin. He had only seen her in such a questionable state once before, just after Maric had left. He was visiting the Keep when she rode up to the doors and hid away in her office for nearly a week.

At least Duncan was there to help. Between the two of them, they brought her back, perhaps made her better, or so they thought. They reminded her of her duty. They spent time listening to her and then they pushed her to move forward and she had. Blackwall was frightened that maybe the reason for her breakdown was that Maric had been found, but the news had been far worse than that. Though Blackwall wasn't prepared for the news Catte blurted out once he got food into her alcohol laden stomach.

Flemeth's daughter was pregnant with a child carrying the cleansed soul of the Archdemon. Urthemiel was going to be walking the land of Thedas again and it was because of two very foolish and stupid Wardens.

They shared a bottle of whiskey and Avernus joined them as soon as he heard the news.

Grey Wardens would always do what Grey Wardens had to do, but that usually meant doing things by not doing them. Leaving innocents to die, walking away from those who needed help, or using blood magic. None of them had ever considered doing what had to be done would include hunting down and killing a pregnant woman and her newborn child.

Catte turned around in bed and burrowed into Blackwall's massive chest. She matched her breathing to his until sleep finally took over her.

***

Catte held the cup of coffee between her hands and pulled her feet underneath her. The three were once more sitting around talking, but there was no bottle of alcohol being passed around. Instead they had pulled some chairs in front of the fireplace and just stared at the fire.

"Isolde told me that they had the chance to recruit Loghain, but Elissa overruled Riordan."

"She really does not like Alistair does she?"

"Well, no, she doesn't. But I think she was just trying to get me to run off and yell at someone else."

Blackwall combed his fingers through his beard and smiled at Avernus. "It would seem that the Wardens of Ferelden have been naughty."

The old mage closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. "Stupid, foolish, immature, idiotic, imbecilic, and moronic yes."

The three wardens shared a look. They had to clean up the mess made by the two Wardens who were Wardens in name only.

"Of the Wardens at Vigil's Keep, two were conscripted and not recruited." Catte just added on to the misery.

"The mage? We heard about that. The chantry is not happy in the slightest and let the First know." Blackwall stretched out on the chair. When it rained it poured.

"What's he going to do?" Catte pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Give them what the Chantry wants. Full Templar Wardens."

Both Catte and Avernus gave Blackwall their full attention. "What?" Catte managed to get the words out first.

"The Chantry is sending over Wardens who will partake in the Joining ritual."

Catte stared at Avernus. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. We can't do anything. I've instructed all of our Commanders to refuse the Templars if they show up at their doors." Blackwall just stared at Catte. He didn't have to say it. It would be different if Catte had done her duty as Blackwall had begged her to do. Catte would have told the Chantry what they could do with their Templars and then dared the Divine to act. She would never have been bullied by them.

Catte ran her fingers over the rim of the cup holding her coffee. "What did Fiona say?"

"That Weisshaupt has all of the records from their visit to the Deep Roads." Blackwall looked up into her eyes. "She's no longer a Grey Warden, Catte. She never really was one."

Catte didn't bother to look up at him. "So she won't share with us?"

"Not specifics, no. She just said that there are different types of dark spawn and the Wardens have been stupid in their belief that the ancient way of dealing with them would always be enough."

Avernus quietly hummed to himself. From centuries of being alone, he often made noises when he was thinking. Noises made him feel less alone, and even though he had company, habits died hard. Blackwall and Catte looked at him. "Well let's take care of the first problem and then we can look at other problems."

Blackwall and Catte spoke at the same time, "we?"

"You go against a mage and god baby, you need a mage. I am the best."

"And the oldest." Blackwall didn't coat his words.

"You need me. And it's not like I didn't wander around Ferelden with the Commander before the Blight." He actually giggled. "Just tie me to the horse. That's what Catte would do."

Blackwall raised an eyebrow and glared at Catte.

"What? It was just his legs. And it was just to keep him steady." She looked away, realizing how stupid her excuses sounded. "It's not like I was hurting him or anything."

Blackwall raised his hands in defeat. "We have belts for that. For when we sleep in the saddle."

Catte bit her bottom lip. Avernus pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her. "You are lucky that you don't hop and bump your ass against the ground as you move."

"I didn't bring them with. And we had rope."

Blackwall smirked and stood up. "Well, let's pack up and lock up the keep." He looked at the mage. "Can you seal the doors?"

Avernus nodded his head slowly. "Of course. How secure?"

Catte was walking towards her room to gather her belongings for the trip. "Enough to kill anyone stupid enough to try more than once to get in."

Blackwall stared at her retreating back. "I hate this."

"No one likes it. But we made the mess, we should clean it, no?" The old blue eyes twinkled behind the cloudy film of age. "Maybe it's time we stopped making messes that we have to clean up."

Avernus returned to his tower and Blackwall followed Catte to her rooms. It might be easier to not talk about it, but they all knew that silence wasn't the remedy. Eventually they would have to discuss what they were about to do. Eventually they would have to have the dreaded conversations. Eventually they would have to wake each day with the knowledge of what they had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome and encouraged. I love them and try to make a point to respond. Also, if you want to read some extended author notes you can find more ramblings [here](http://sophe-scribit.tumblr.com/).


	5. 9:31 – After events in Awakenings, but just before the Hawkes head to the Deep Roads

Catte leaned back so that the chair balanced on its back legs. She pressed the flat of her feet against the front of the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. Avernus and Blackwall leaned just as casually against the back wall and eyed the woman sitting across from Catte.

"Knight Commander, you will stay away from the Hawkes."

Knight Commander Standard snorted and glared at Avernus. It was bad enough for the Warden Constable and Commander to make demands, but to dangle a mage in front of her nose, an untethered mage at that, was just pure insult. "And who are you to issue a command of me?"

Catte's lips curled up into a smile. "Don't test me, Meredith. I have more power than you can ever imagine, I just don't wave it around like you do." She looked around the office, noting the books, the weapons, the religious iconography. "I don't think you'd want the Seekers here. Running a full audit of all of your records?" Catte abruptly pulled her feet away and let the chair drop with a resounding clap of heavy wood against the stone floor. "All of your abductions?"

Meredith flinched slightly and Avernus chuckled. "The Wardens could dismantle the Chantry in a matter of days and nullify the justification for having Templars in even less time."

The Knight Commander glared at Avernus. Her fingers danced with the temptation of smiting the mage and she would have if there weren't two additional Wardens present.

Blackwall went in for the kill. "Do you really want to see your faith destroyed because of one apostate?"

Catte stood up and opened the office door. Keeping her back to Meredith, she left a last warning. "The Hawkes are untouchable. If you so much as look sideways at them, I will take you, the Chantry, and your order apart without even breaking a sweat." Catte looked over her shoulder and smirked. "We just ended a blight. What has your Order done lately, except for terrorizing anyone who shows even a hint of magic and letting demons run rampant and blood mages pop up like nugs?"

Blackwall and Avernus pushed off the wall and followed Catte out of the room. Blackwall couldn't help himself though, he winked at Meredith. He had never really liked the woman from the reports about her that had passed over his desk. Avernus even got in on the taunting, weaving some minor shielding spell around himself just to watch the Templars twitch.

As they walked through the courtyard, Catte stopped to speak with the Knight Captain. Catte had voiced her regret to Avernus and Blackwall once that she had to take Alistair and not Cullen. He might have been a Templar, but he understood duty and that sometimes one had to do something horrible today to ensure a tomorrow. Unfortunately one of the recruits had not been fully instructed in the liberties afforded Grey Wardens and Avernus was too wrapped up in weaving magic to create a shield of ethereal stones around his body to be paying attention.

The recruit cried out to the courtyard, "mage!"

Avernus stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at a man who probably seemed to be no more than a babe to him. Blackwall reached for his sword, but it was too late. The smite poured from the recruit. Recruits and Templars alike stared at the old mage standing in the middle of the former stone prison. He was giggling. The smite didn't so much as touch him as it rolled over him before ricocheting back on the recruit. The recruit bent over double in pain and the other Templars ran to his defense.

Catte turned around to see what had happened, more from a need for mild amusement than anything else. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Cullen. "Knight Captain, your recruits should be better educated." She headed to the recruit in question, pushing aside the Templar swords as if they were practice blades. She lifted his chin up with her finger so that he was looking at her. "He's older an any mage you have ever faced and more powerful than all of the mages in the Gallows combined. He is also a Warden. A Grey Warden. I have destroyed Templars and Clergy for doing less to my Wardens." She dropped his chin and the boy could barely keep his head lifted. "Never ever touch a Warden again."

Blackwall cleared his throat and Catte looked up, noticing for the first time that the full Templars were satisfyingly cautious of the Wardens, but that the recruits seemed intent on defending their injured friend. Even if he had caused his own injuries.

She spun around the courtyard, arms held out to the side. "Ask your Knight Captain what I did to the Templars who touched my Wardens in Ferelden. Ask him how the Chantry there fared. Ask yourself how the Templar Order fared there. And lastly, ask yourself how the Grey Wardens have fared."

Blackwall raised his eyebrows at the recruits, as though he was daring them to act. He turned his head to look at Cullen. The Captain had raised a hand, keeping his men (and women) at bay. Blackwall nodded his head at the Captain before turning back to the gates. The three Wardens walked down to their hired boat at the dock and boarded. The captain of the small ship took one look at their expressions and raced to get his crew in order and the vessel on its way back to Kirkwall.

Blackwall looked over at Catte and grinned. "Well, if the Knight Commander wasn't ready to heed your warning, Avernus' little display probably convinced her."

Catte smirked at the old mage, who was perched on a bench, looking very proud of himself and had started to weave minor magics again.

"What did you tell the Knight Captain?"

"Just that I would do what I could to make up for my past mistakes."

"Does he blame you for what happened at Kinloch?" Avernus stopped his magic weaving 

"No."

"Do you?"

Blackwall watched the conversation. There were things Avernus could ask Catte that no one else could. And there were things Catte would answer that she wouldn't answer of anyone else. It was his opportunity to learn some of what she kept hidden away from everyone.

Catte shrugged her shoulders. "If I had recruited him instead of Alistair, then he wouldn't have been at the circle when Uldred came back from Ostagar. If I hadn't of provoked Loghain, if I had married Maric, if I had been at Ostagar myself? There are so many things revolving around me which could have prevented what happened."

"That's rather self-centered, Commander."

Catte tilted her head to the side and smiled at Avernus. "Doesn’t make it any less true."

"You seem to be under the idea that you can change things from happening, Catte."

"You don't think that things would have been different if I was at Ostagar?"

"Oh they would be very different, but it is just as likely that you would have died there as have lived." Avernus rested his hands on his knees and looked back. "You are special, Catte. But your specialness only pertains to the Wardens, it doesn't make you any more special outside of the Order." He took a deep breath and smiled at her, softening his words. "You are special to the Constable there, and to me, and those loyal to Blackwall. You are special to the First and those loyal to him. But your footsteps on Thedas leave an imprint the same depth as farmer and king alike."

Blackwall's eyes widened at the mage's lucidity and insight. He didn't think that Avernus was capable, but apparently, Blackwall was wrong. Avernus winked at the Constable and returned to weaving his shields until there were several layers of magical protection circling around him.

Blackwall took a step closer to Catte and pulled her up against his side. She just got publicly spanked and had no valid response. It wasn't often that someone told her she wasn't special. "Darktown?"

Catte nodded her head. "I need to know what he told the Hawkes."

"How did he ever get those maps?"

"The same way he was left alone with Templars, a completely inept Warden Commander."

Avernus smirked and looked up at Catte. "Who is currently being punished by sitting in the same room as Riordan, under his ever watchful eye."

"Howe might not have been my first choice, but he at least seems to question the motivations of the First, of Cousland, and even of Alistair." Catte leaned against Blackwall and the rail, as the swells from the sea rocked the boat. "And he feels a need to redeem his family name. Almost as good as a true sense of duty."

They had moved quickly after they had lost the witch's trail when it appeared to head into Orlais. They still hadn't given up on their gruesome task, but it had been postponed. In the response to feeling so helpless and hearing the news of the Warden Templars' slaughters by Anders, Catte had acted swiftly. Vigil's Keep had been returned to the Arling of Amaranthine and Elissa had been removed as Arlessa and Warden Commander. The remaining Wardens were sent to Soldier's Keep and Nathaniel Howe was promoted with the caveat that he recruit without the use of the Right of Conscription and that all big decisions, beyond regular patrols, be approved by the Constable. And finally, that any directives from the First Warden be summarily ignored. Howe had agreed to the terms and was named Warden Commander Pro Temp of Ferelden.

Catte rested her head against the cool armored shoulder of Blackwall. "There's going to be a war, Constable."

"Yes, there is." His arm tightened around her, as through its presence could ward off the inevitable. "We'll just have to fix as much as possible before it happens."

Avernus made a face and looked over at Catte. "The demons are active here. And stronger."

Catte and Blackwall looked over at Avernus.

"Even more than at Soldier's Keep." His forehead creased in thought. "Blood magic makes the veil thin and so it's easier to call the demons and so there is more blood magic."

Catte took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Like blocking her sight to the world might possibly make it a better place. It was wishful thinking. She knew it, but she didn't care. "Come on Constable. Let's go see a runaway Warden." She opened her eyes and stared at Avernus for a few minutes. "Can you control Justice if he does his bonkers crazy shit?"

Avernus rolled his eyes at Catte and looked up at Blackwall. "Please remind the Commander who she is speaking with."

Blackwell just smirked and looked ahead to the dock. Another confrontation and this one was possibly even more dangerous than facing off against Meredith. This was turning into a very long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of three Grey Wardens was enough to send everyone waiting at the clinic back to wherever they called home, so Catte stood in the center of the empty room and stared at the displaced Warden. Blackwall leaned back against the door, keeping it locked closed to any future clinic visitors and the contents of the clinic's shelves distracted Avernus, but magic still seeped from the old mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be much longer, but I realized that I needed to write second part of this chapter as a separate chapter. My intent was to keep this tale rated Teen, but as usual, my characters are running away with me. As I come to terms with whether or not to change the rating and post the next chapter here or to post it as a separate short story, I wanted to get this chapter up.
> 
> It's a lot shorter than normal, but any longer and Anders would have gotten angtsy and whiny and I didn't want that.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment.

The arrival of three Grey Wardens was enough to send everyone waiting at the clinic back to wherever they called home, so Catte stood in the center of the empty room and stared at the displaced Warden. Blackwall leaned back against the door, keeping it locked closed to any future clinic visitors and the contents of the clinic's shelves distracted Avernus, but magic still seeped from the old mage.

"Avernus?" Catte studied the tired mage sitting on the stool in front of her.

"I can do it." He didn't look away from the bottles on the shelves.

Catte looked over her shoulder at Blackwall. "What do you think?"

"It's his choice, Commander." He grunted as someone pounded on the door, but his massive weight held the door closed.

Catte closed her eyes while she considered her options. She could either pull Justice from Anders or let the spirit remain. Neither option was a very good one. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Anders, I assume you don't want to get rid of Justice?"

The broken mage looked up at Catte. "What?"

"Do you want to keep Justice? It's not a difficult question."

"I… yes. Of course." Anders looked at the three Wardens. He half expected them to drag him back to Vigil's Keep and now the Warden Commander was asking him if he wanted Justice to remain inside of him.

Catte nodded her head. "Fine. But it comes at a cost."

Anders closed his eyes. He knew it was coming. There was always a cost. A cost to being a mage, a cost to being a Grey Warden, a cost to being in Kirkwall, a cost to sharing his heart. What didn't extract its price from him.

Catte sat down at the table and tapped her fingers over its surface. "You gave your maps to that Hawke girl and her dwarf friend."

It wasn't really a question and Anders just nodded his head. It wasn't like he could really deny it.

"You need to accompany them."

Anders rubbed his fingers over his eyes. "I hate it down there."

"I know, Anders. We all do to some extent." Catte's voice softened. "But you need to go with them because you know what will happen if one of the darkspawn gets a hold of a woman. I'm sending Stroud down there, but you will have to intervene if you can't get to him in time."

Anders nodded his head slowly and looked down at his hands. He had seen what happened to women taken by the darkspawn and it scared the hell out of him. It wasn't even that it produced more darkspawns, it was the result. He didn't even wish that fate on Meredith Stannard.

Catte pulled his hands into hers and held them. "Anders. I reminded Meredith that all Wardens were off limits. She cannot touch you without bringing down the fury of the Grey Wardens on the Kirkwall Circle."

He looked up at her. He pulled his bottom lip through his teeth and looked over her shoulder at Blackwall. The Warden Constable nodded his head at Anders.

Avernus stopped his inventory and looked over his shoulder. "The Commander will always take care of her Wardens." Before Anders could even respond, Avernus turned back to the shelves.

Catte took a deep breath and squeezed Anders' hands. "I wasn't there to keep you safe. I was trying to clean up the mess Elissa and Alistair left behind." She kissed his forehead and stood up. "I am the Commander in Ferelden, no matter what the First Warden might claim, and I will always have your back. No matter what happens or has happened, you will always be one of my Wardens."

She didn't walk away until she was sure that Anders heard her words. She walked to the door and Avernus followed after her.

The old mage stopped for a moment and looked at Anders. "I noticed that your stock has some deficiencies. I'll send you some supplies to supplement your inventory."

Anders stared after the Wardens. The last thing he ever expected from them was any kind of support much less help.

Catte nodded her head at Blackwall and he opened the door. They slipped out of the clinic and into Darktown. The Constable and Commander walked side by side in silence until Blackwall finally pulled her into a dark corner. Avernus grinned at the warrior and turned his attention to one of the merchants.

Blackwall backed her into the corner and pressed his hands against the wall so his arms held her in place. He bent his head down until his lips brushed against her ear. "Commander, Kirkwall is already a tinderbox. Is it wise to be feeding the fire?"

Catte shrugged her shoulders, but avoided his gaze.

"Seriously, Catte. Kirkwall is going to implode and you are laying out the fuses." He took a step closer to her until his body pressed against hers.

She finally looked up at him. "Sometimes leaving a mess is more effective than cleaning up a mess."

Blackwall pressed his forehead against hers and groaned. "What the hell are you thinking, Catte?"

"I'm thinking that I won't be around forever and I need to make sure that the Grey Wardens I leave behind won't destroy Thedas."

"Even if you have to destroy the Grey Wardens?"

She closed her eyes and tried to wiggle out from under his arms, but Blackwall wouldn't allow it. He pushed more firmly against her. 

"Maybe."

He groaned and stepped away from her. "Damnit, Catte! I have followed you without question, but throwing it in Meredith's face, letting Anders know that he has free reign, I have no idea what you're thinking anymore!" His shout reverberated throughout Darktown and he followed the echo out of the slums into the lesser slums of Lowtown. 

Avernus raised an eyebrow and looked at the darkened corner. Catte stepped out of the shadows, but she was as stoic as ever.

"Let's get a drink, Catte." The old mage leaned against her arm and walked her back out into the sunlight.

*******

Blackwall found them sitting at a corner table in the Hanged Man. He stood over Catte, mostly ignoring Avernus. Another Grey Warden stood behind him just far enough back to not get caught in any crossfire between the Commander and the Constable.

The Constable crossed his arms over his chest. "Charles is going to sit with Avernus." 

Catte looked up at him, refusing to show any kind of reaction. Blackwall leaned over her chair until he was nose to nose with her. She still refused to respond.

"Do not make me carry you out of here, Catte."

She weighed the potential of him actually following through and realized that it wasn't an empty threat. She nodded her head once and stood up. Catte tossed her purse onto the table. "Try not to spend all of it, Avernus."

The old mage just raised his beer. He was enjoying being out and about, even if Blackwall found a babysitter for him.

Catte headed to the door, forcing Blackwall to follow behind her. It was petty, but it took the punch out of his demand. She waited just outside for him.

When he stepped out, she deliberately looked away from him. "Where to?"

"Follow."

Catte narrowed her eyes at his back, but obeyed.


End file.
